warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Silverstream
Style Concerns I believe her eyes are green because in Forest of Secrets, on page 143 it says "her green eyes glowing with pride" And I see green eyes VERY CLEARLY and no someone else changed it to blue... Moonecho752 (talk) 21:38, August 26, 2016 (UTC) I just read the cite and the page where it says her eye color, and it says "...her bright blue eyes shimmering." Nowhere do I see it say 'green eyes'. I think you're looking at the wrong page. Plus, weren't you the one who changed it to blue in the first place? What is the page number? 21:39 Fri Aug 2016 Im pretty sure the page number was 143 of Forest of Secrets... Moonecho752 (talk) 21:43, August 26, 2016 (UTC) I do not understand where you're looking, but on that page in that book, the exact line I see is: "her blue eyes glowing with pride." 21:43 Fri Aug 2016 We must have different books somehow...Mine clearly says green....Moonecho752 (talk) 21:45, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Well lets just go with blue then...since that seems to be the eye color most people use for her Moonecho752 (talk) 21:53, August 26, 2016 (UTC) 21:35 Fri Aug 2016 *Needs citations in description for blue eyes. It has been removed until someone can find it and cite it. * : I'm pretty sure that blue eyes are shown in her Cats of the Clans image. Rockpelt 13:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC)RockpeltRockpelt 13:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : It looks very "un-Silverstream like" It should be closer to the "real" image in Cats of The Clans. 15:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : since when was she fluffy? I'm getting kinda frustrated because all of the cats are being turned either tabby or longhair or both. What's wrong with being shortfurred or solid colored? It's possible for a cat to have SHORT thick fur. I highly doubt the Erins wanted all their cats to be longhaired tabbies. 17:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : I think she looks /a lot\ like Feathertail! ~CloudTail100~ : She needs a queen version.--Crowpool (talk) 15:58, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Please take your art concerns to PCA. They are currently working on getting all of the queen images approved at the moment. 16:25, June 3, 2014 (UTC) it looks like her i think.ravenwing ride the wing OF the rAven12:19, june 3rd,2011 : PC has decided to not count images from books as a reliable source, so we need a better one. I also removed it until someone can find it, because it's been up there for ever. 20:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Its already on there. 22:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : Mentor? Where is it ever said that Mistyfoot was her mentor? It's not during the first four books of the OS, or any other books as far as I recall...Might have been in SotC. Anyone? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 05:20, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Mentor I think that the person got it mixed up with Feathertail. I think we should leave it as 'unknown' for now. Oh, and I just checked the history. 12.110.75.184 made the edit. --Amberleaf 06:12, 24 May 2008 (UTC) It couldn't have been Feathertail. Feathertail was her kit! I don't think her mentor was ever verified, unless I missed something in Bluestar's Prophecy... SkyClan is 01:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Not Feathertail as Silverstream's mentor! Feathertail as Mistyfoot's apprentice, which IS a fact. -Mudstone Charart The charart was not approved. Sparrowsong 02:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Dam Why does it say that Brambleberry is Silverstream's mother? Where did it sya that?[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 16:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) On Vicky's Facebook page, she said that Silverstream's mother was Willowbreeze, more known as Willowkit, Graypool's sister, from Bluestar's Prophecy. WarriorCatFanatic 13:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) But I thought Brambleberry was a medicine cat? -Whisperpelt 19:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) She is. That rumor is from fans. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) It also says Willowbreeze is her mother -Fox2mazing Fake Mother On her family it says Brambleberry, a Medicine Cat in Bluestar's Prophecy, is her Mother. There is no evidence in the books at all, so It should be removed. Gingerpelt 03:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Gingerpelt Done and done. People, Brambleberry is not Silverstream's mother. Brambleberry died before Silverstream was born. Mudfur was kind of an old tom when the series began. And Silverstream was very young when she met Graystripe. She had to be at least a new warrior, like him.--SNOWFALLLet it snow, let it snow! 03:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Why isn;t this fixed yet? I was TOTALLY confused when i saw it. Please fix it. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] I agree with Nightfall that Brambleberry is not Silverstream's mother. But she didn't die before Silverstream was born. In Crookedstar's promise, Brambleberry was still alive when Willowbreeze kitted. OK, so here's a summary: Willowbreeze and Crookedstar were mates, Silverstream is their kit, and Brambleberry was still alive when Silverstream was born. Sproutingfire 01:17, March 26, 2012 (UTC)QSproutingFire a Kittypet trying to replace a princess does anyone else think that the authors made millie so much like silverstream so they could ALMOST replace her. i mean Millie is a kittypet and Silverstream is noble Crookedstar's daughter so Millie could NEVER replace Silverstream, plus Millie annoys me. -- 02:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC)leopardfoot I agree with you that Silverstream is better but this kind of thing belongs on the forums.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually Erin Hunter modeled Millie after a friend of her's cat. She said that in an erin hunter chat.Cloudwish 17:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I love Millie! Vicky made Millie in honor in of friend's cat , not to replace a Not-So-Princess. I think Silverstreanm sucks. :( ~ SnOoKeHsAmEbOnY Novenber 10, 2010 (UTC) I totaly agree. Millie's awesome. But Silverstream's still cool. Not suckish.Dovewing66 (talk) 00:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Dovewing66 HOW can you say SilverStream SUCKS?! She was so brave and she died giving birth the the children of her lifelong love! She accepted death without protest! HOW DOES THAT SUCK?!Cardinalfire1234 06:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 : Casual discussions do not belong on talk pages. Please take it to the off-wiki forum. thank you, 14:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : CASUAL DISCUSSION HAS NO PLACE ON THIS PAGE. 00:44, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Breakthrough on silverstream's mother! okay so everyone knows Graypool right? well i think that either she or her sister Willowbreeze are her mother, i believe this because the year that Oakheart brought Mistyfoot and Stonefur to Riverclan Graypool only had 1 kit, and Silverstream is an only kit. and why else would she and Mistyfoot be friends? well they are cousins but most cousins aren't that close. and she HELPED lure Graypool away from camp to speak with Firestar. and if Graypool isn't her mother it is Willowbreeze who could have died sometime between Silverstream's birth and apprenticing (so what if it isn't a word it make sense)so she would supposedly be mistyfoot's cousin on both her mother's side (she was adopted remember?) and her real cousin (Graypool's real kit) probably died because Mistyfoot said that ONLY she and Stonefur were siblings, and her father (Crookedstar's) side through Oakheart. so that could explain the closeness between Graypool and Silvertream and Misyfoot and Silverstream -- 05:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Leopardfoot Graypool didn't have just one kit, she had others, but they died. Not to mention she raised Mistyfoot and Stonefur, so that's three kits. But the first kit WAS a tabby, so it seems possible, just unlikely.Hollytail 19:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail Good idea but I'm lmost certain that Mistyfoot is older then Silverstream and if Oakheart brought the kits to Graypool when they were only a moon old then Graypools kit wouldhave had to be at least 1 moon older and I don't believe that. Also, where does it say that one kit survived? I think it says "I know all of you kits have died Graypool but you still have milk...." --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) It's mentioned that Grayool had a tabby kit in the nest with her. Can't give you the page number because someone's borrowing my copy right now.Hollytail 23:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail On page 2 of Forest of Secrets, "In a deep nest of moss and heather a gray she-cat was suckling a single tabby kit." This is speaking of Graypool, with her only surviving kit, when Oakheart brings her Mistykit and Stonekit.Hollytail loves Hollyleaf! 01:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, Mistyfoot and Silverstream ARE real cousins. . . their fathers are brothers. ♫ mosspool ♫ the new dovesong! 06:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : This is all supposition, though. The theory that is based only on inference. There's no facts being show that link Graypool as Silverstream's mother. Without a references that can indelibly prove the connection we can't use it. 14:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : *sigh.* people, do your reasearch. WILLOWBREEZE IS HER MOM. it says that Crookedstar is her father, and his mate is Willowbreeze. Cyndersong 22:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Cyndersong ? Wasn't Willowbreeze Silverstream's mother? It was revealed by Vicky that Willowbreeze was Crookedstar's mate. --Quailflight 11:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) When? O.o ZNightsong 11:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Somewhere on Vicky's facebook. It was probably a long time ago....You can't find it unless you click a hundred times :) --Quailflight 11:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I've tried checking.---Jaypaw2 13:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Jaypaw2 She was. Willowbreeze is Crookedstar's mate; I went on it some time ago but I can't find the link. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ''Okay. Heres the real deal. Silverstreams mother is Willowbreeze. Her father is Crookedstar. Her uncle is Oakheart. And her cousins are Mosskit,Mistyfoot and Stonefur. -Breezestar321 We will probably find out who silverstream's mother is in Crookedstar's Promise, so we can wait until it comes out to find the real answer. 17:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Skyclan? I am just trying to point this out.... I know that Silverstrean has WindClan blood because Willowbreeze's father was WindClan, which makes Stormfur and Feathertail ThunderClan, RiverClan and WindClan. But how does it also make them part SkyClan? -Mysterious Benefactor ???? (P.S. Real warrior cat name is Dawnbreeze, every time I try to sign up it says "error please try again later") Spottedleaf has SkyClan descendants, and Spottedleaf's sister, Willowpelt, mated with Patchpelt, Spottedleaf's brother, and they had Graystripe. Thus, Graystripe is Spottedleaf's nephew, which means Graystripe has SkyClan blood, and since Feathertail and Stormfur are Graystripe and Silverstream's kits, they also have SkyClan blood. :) -- 23:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks so much Midnite that clears everything up thanks again! -Dawnbreeze graystripe is son of patchpelt and willowpelt (BROTHER AND SISTER MATE?) who are spottedleafs brother and sister ansd spottedleaf is related to spottedpelt so there you have it ravenwing ride 'the' wing OF ''the rAven13:04 3rd june 2011 does anyone else find it freaky that littermates had kits together? Patchpelt and Willowpelt have the same parents Adderfang and Swiftbreeze, even though they are from different litters. plus Sandstorm has SkyClan blood because Redtail was her dad, and his littermates are Willowpelt, Spottedleaf, Patchpelt, and Leopardfoot. this means that jay, lion, and holly have skyclan, thunderclan, windclan, and kittypet blood. pine and lark (brook and stormfur's kits) have riverclan, thunderclan, skyclan, tribe, and riverclan blood) their grandfather graystripe is from thunderclan, stormfur, their father is from riverclan, their great grandparents, pattchpelt and willowpelt have skyclan blood, their mother brook is from the tribe, and their great-great grandfather, reedfeather is from windclan, and he had willowbreeze and graypool, and willowbreeze had silverstream, who had stormfur(and feathertail) who then had lark and pine this is from 12 year old Thunderstream half thunderclan half riverclan MORE Style concerns I think she should look more like FeatherTail, because I think it was mentioned that FeatherTail looked SUPER similar to her mother; pelt, eyes, personality. I think the charat should look more FeatherTail-ish.Cardinalfire1234 06:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 I can tell you don't know the difference between a style concern and a charart concern. Style concerns regard the text in the article. Charart concerns, well are concerns with the art. This is a charart concern. Charart concerns do not belong on talk pages. 22:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Millie? I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Millie should be Silverstream. What I mean is, is that in the final book/final battle/battle against Dark Forest the living cats will be able to re-incarinate one StarClan cat of their choice and when Cinderheart chooses to re-incarinate Cinderpelt, nothing happens. And Millie tries to re-incarinate Silverstream, only to find out that she ''is ''Silverstream, only she can't remember her life as a warrior. Anyone with me? Icebreath 05:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Take it to the fourms, please. FireStorm 18:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but we can't put that here because that has not been proven true, and unless you found proof on an Erin Hunter Site or on one of her facebook pages, you would still tell project characters first so they can check it and put it. Like Firestorm says, tell people in the forums first. I hope this advice was helpful :) Spottedfire16, 19:27 May 25, 2011 (UTC) Family history notices. I'm noticing bad things are happening to part clan cats. Examples: Willowbreeze, Silverstream, Feathertail, Stonefur, Mosskit, ect. Yes, before you know it there will be a cat with all clan blood. Silverstream and Willowbreeze have Windclan blood. And Whitestorm and Silverstream were cousins :D Please take all casual coversation off the wiki and onto the forums. And please sign like this: ~~~~ Thanks, 23:08 Mon Jan 16 Quote Um I was thinking about editing Silverstream's main quote and replace it with a better one. I don't know how but I'm sure others do. How about this one from Crookedstar's Promise manga: " You're obsessed with Clan loyalty. If you could see beyond your nose, you'd realize.... There's a lot more to life than what we got in one little Clan. Graystripe is a great and worthy warrior. If the warrior code can't deal with this.... Then maybe the warrior code needs to change. I know you're worried because you love me. And I love you too. I'll always be you're daughter. But you have to let me chose my own future." ''I feel that is a really great Silverstream quote and should be her main one. What do you think? Romance Girl 00:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl I figured out how to do it and changed the quote. I hope no one minds. Romance Girl 02:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl That is great!Ashfang May StarClan light your path 23:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Alt. Image Her alternate image shows her as a queen in ''Cats of the Clans, but wasn't she a warrior then? She didn't look pregnant, and it looked like she was going to visit Graystripe. LiLLuv Chocolate 19:56, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Her alt is like that because it was the last rank we knew her as. Also, take charart questions to PCA. Sexy? In her description, it calls her 'sexy', with a cite that says that it was in the alliegiances. This is incorret. Should I remove it? Someone already removed it, it was just an anon messing with the page. And please sign with 00:46, December 14, 2012 (UTC) please. 00:46, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Facial Markings I'm kinda torn on this. I think it's worth noting that Crookedstar says she has the same facial markings as her mother. But would that go in the description or the trivia? 02:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I think trivia, if anything. We removed the same type of thing from Hal's and Raggedstar's pages, and placed it in the trivia. I don't think it would go directly in the description... I'm not quite sure myself. Silverstreams death Could Silverstreams death not be that she and Greystripe were toghether but because of the promiss her father Crookedstar made with Mapleshade when he was only a kit. In Crookedstars Promiss Mapleshade made him leave his mother Rainflower to dye. And she had given sickness to two of his kits, his mate and his father. Could that also be why Crookedstars brother Oakheart died in the rock fall? Pics being messed up Tons of pages are being messed up. Like Lionheart, Ashfur, Silverstream, Firestar and so on, their pics are not the character. It's a picture off the internet. 21:16, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Moonstar of MoonClan Hello! Thanks for the concern but it's just an April Fools' Day joke. They will be reverted once it is over. 21:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Silverstream Gallery Why did nobody make the Alt that had her as a blue-gray tabby? If it's mentioned in two sources then it should at least be there for people to look at. Still...I doubt that her stripes are black. When she was described with them it was at a Gathering which means that there are shadows, her silver markings reflected the moon but perhaps the shadows made her stripes look dark. But can you please add the Blue-gray tabby alt, please? Thank you. Maskedowl2 (talk) 02:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't mentioned in those sources, it's just that the artist mistakenly drew her as blue-gray instead of silver-gray. It didn't actually say she was blue-gray. That's partially why the wiki uses the PCA rather than "official" art, since it is often wrong. 03:22, June 5, 2014 (UTC) When I looked at it (actually had the book), she looked silver to me, just that she doesn't have black stripes. But could it not count as an Alt? Maskedowl2 (talk) 03:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC) No it doesn't count as an alt. Since it didn't actually say it (like in words), nor did one of the Erins say that, it doesn't warrant an alt. 04:02, June 5, 2014 (UTC) triva has anyone noticed that in enter the clans chapter flood, page 47 that it says "silverpaw and shadepaw were scrabbeling at the earth to try to block off a stream of water that had broken through the reeds." then later on in the page the book calls silverpaw silverstream. shouldnt this be added to the triva? :~yellowfang~. 23:47, October 25, 2015 (UTC) let me explain: it was about the time in Fire and Ice. in allegiances were in riverclan listed both silverstream and completely different cat called silverpaw. see? those are two different cats. Pumpkintail (talk) 07:01, April 2, 2016 (UTC) markings It says in her description that she has black stripes, but it also says she has delicate silver markings, which is already in the trivia. I'm a bit confused - probably someone just can't accept the fact that she has black stripes. Can someone remove it? -Pumpkintail (talk) :Uh, we're not removing anything. The silver marking thing is a mistake and has been noted in the trivia for that reason and an alt made. But that's not what I meant. In the description, it says that she has both black stripes and silver markings. Or at least it did when I last checked. -Pumpkintail (talk) Now I checked and it doesn't, but when I looked on my phone it definitely did. Well, sory for bothering. -Pumpkintail (talk) I realized that's what you meant after I'd commented, and forgot to amend my message. It's been fixed, actually. Silver markings contradicts silver-and-black. Alright, thanks. -Pumpkintail (talk)